powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Fyrus
Emperor Fyrus is the tyrannical bloodthirsty ruler of the Malastarian Empire. He is bent on one purpose, to conquer the entire universe and maintain his firm grip on it. He was born on planet Zoness, once a beautiful planet until he conquered it killing the Zonesians and taking it for the Malastarians. He is known as being pure evil with no regard for innocent lives and fanatically believes himself to be a god, a ruler and a conqueror. He is the main antagonist in Power Rangers: Rebirth, and is responsible for the deaths of many Power Rangers including Tommy. Biography Before Power Rangers: Rebirth. Fyrus was born on the distant planet of Zoness which is located near the mining planet of Andresia. Once, the Zonesians and Malastarians lived in the same planet. The Zonesians lived in great cities, much like the ones on Earth and had very advanced technologies, while the Malastarians lived in arid deserts and jungles. The Malastarians were known for their violent, aggressive and territorial nature. One day, Fyrus led the Malastarians to kill the Zonesians, and they were high in number. The Zonesians fought back with advanced weapons, but the Malastarians continued to fight relentlessly. Fyrus and his two most trusted subordinates, Deathowl and Onox fought and killed most of the Zonesians and they took over the planet and renamed it Malastare, after their own race. Years later, the Malastarians advanced their technology and became capable of space travel in search for planets to conquer. He conquered various planets and wiped out many planets of their innocent natives and strongest warriors. But then, he decided to set his sights on other planets to conquer. He took over the barren deserted planet Phaedos, where Dulcea lived. Although outnumbered, the fierce warrior put up a great fight, but was tragically killed. Yet her essence sent a warning to other planets about the rampage of the Malastarians. After Phaedos, he violently attacked Mirinoi and defeated the Lost Galaxy Rangers, then he attacked KO-35 killing Andros, Zhane and Karone and on Aquitar he ruthlessly killed the Alien Rangers. After the deaths of the Lost Galaxy, Space and Aquitian Rangers, he finally set his sights on Earth. First Malastarian War Fyrus realized that Earth was warned for their impending arrival and then announced the entire planet his intent on conquering it and offered them a choice, to accept him as their Emperor and god or to resist him and die. Valiantly, the Power Rangers and humans decided to fight, much to his delight. The Malastarians unleashed hell on Earth, and many Power Rangers and soldiers were killed, but continued to manage to keep the invaders at Bay. Fyrus was responsible for the deaths of Justin, Rocky, Tanya, Jen, Eric, Katie, Trip, Lucas, Adam, Aisha, and Jason. Fyrus grew into a giant, and destroyed most of the Megazords until he fought Tommy Oliver. Tommy and Fyrus engaged in an epic clash, in which ended with the Emperor mortally wounded to the brink of death. But he also managed to kill Tommy who succumbed to his wounds. Second Malastarian War Five years later, Fyrus vowed to conquer the Earth again and annihilate the entire human race including the Power Rangers. He traveled to Earth and attacked it once more. This time, confronting him were not only the retired rangers, but also the Zodiac Power Rangers and the Global Army. After Onox's death, Fyrus took on the zodiac rangers and he nearly kills them all. However, the rangers vowed to not give up, causing beams of light which were the souls of the dead Power Rangers which covered the planet, and also spread throughout the galaxy, eliminating Fyrus' army. Not capable of going down without a fight, Fyrus grew into a giant and prepared to destroy the world. His final battle was against the Rangers in their Zodiac Megazord and the Sagittarius Zord Warrior Mode. He was then destroyed by the final strike of both Megazords. The death of Fyrus avenged all of his victims. Personality and Appearance Fyrus is a heavily armored warrior clad in black with a huge sword, and like most Malastarians he is a crossing between a human and insect. His insect shape is that of a scarab beetle. Fyrus is savage, ruthless, violent and a being with no regard for human life and will kill anyone who stands in his way. Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth Category:Malastarians